Dragon Sparkz: Rise To The Finished
by The Ninja of Writing
Summary: Don't ask about the title. Basically this singing group called Dragon Sparkz teams up with the ninja, yada yada words. I AM TOO LAZY 4 DIS :3 Dedicated to Collin the Rabbit. 3:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Kai's pov}

"COLE! YOU LEFT THE STOVE ON AGAIN!"

"I'LL TURN IT OFF LATER!"

Ugh, Cole can be so careless sometimes. I mean, just because your sister offered you the chance to meet your favorite band and see her again in the same day doesn't mean you can be forgetful of simple things like that.

Cole dashed around in his pajamas, which were orange. I looked at them and laughed.

"Nice pajamas," I smirked.

Cole gave me a death glare. "Not funny."

He ran past Jay, knocking him over.

"HEY!" Jay protested, but Cole kept on going.

Jay looked at me. "What's wrong with Dirt Clod?"

Lloyd walked into the room. "His friend called him last night and asked if he wanted to meet the Dragon Sparkz, Cole's favorite music group, and of course he says yes."

I gulped. Not again.

Nya walked in with a plate of cupcakes. "Hey, guys, want some? The Girl Scouts are changing it up this year."

Jay eyed the double fudge cupcakes. I looked at them too. Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Now you're just making me feel guilty," he remarked.

It was Nya's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, come on, can't you splurge a little? Everyone does."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lloyd, not wanting cupcakes? Who are you and what have you done to the Green Ninja?"

"I'm just trying to lose weight, gosh," Lloyd spat.

Sensei Garmadon walked in. "What's all this talk about cupcakes?"

I tossed him one. "Fresh from the Girl Scouts."

He grinned and placed it in the folds of his kimono. Weirdo.

Sensei Wu observed this and smacked the back side of his brother's head. "You promised not to do that anymore!"

Sensei G grinned. "Who says?"

Wu held out his hand to Garmadon. "Busted."

Garmadon panicked, then said, "Is that a dragon?"

Wu looked around. "Where?!"

When he looked back at Garmadon he was gone.

"GARMADON!" he yelled.

* * *

{Lloyd's pov}

Cole suddenly burst through the door. "Come on, guys, we're going to be late!"

* * *

When we got to the Marty Openheimer, a girl with bright red hair with silver streaks came running up to us. "Nya!"

"Silver! Good to see you!" Nya greeted. "Guys,this is Silver, my friend."

We all said hello almost simultaneously.

A male looking android came running up to Kira. "Hey, Silver."

* * *

{Zane's pov (you will know later)}

I studied the android. He looked...familiar.

He looked at me with green eyes. "Zane?"

I looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Dylan, your brother. Father never got a chance to make me a power source, but I have one now, thanks to Cyrus Borg and his assistant, Pixal."

My eyes widened. Did he know Pixal and I had a history together? It wasn't my fault that I met another girl. She was hot.

He looked at me. "Didn't you hear? Pixal has an opposite, Critical, a male assistant Cyrus created. They are now a couple."

I sighed with relief. This brother of mine was amazing.

"The leader of the Dragon Sparkz, Dragon X, will see you on the top floor. I happen to be her assistant."

Suddenly a pair of dogs, one metallic and the other a Border Collie bounded into the room.

"Blake! Cybo! What the heck?" Silver said.

The android laughed. "You silly cyber dog."

"But Dylan…" it complained, "I heard you mention Zane's name and I had to meet him! Another android that isn't made by that-that-Cyrus!"

So his name is Dylan, I thought. Good to know.

"Cybo, what did we talk about? No more insulting Cyrus!"

Silver cleared her throat and nodded her head toward the elevator.

"Oh, right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{Cole's pov}

"Welcome, ninjas," a voice spoke. I turned and saw Dragon X. The black hood covering their face and everything.

"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed. "DRAGON X!"

X smiled. "Well, if it isn't Cole Hence. The dropout student. Surprising, you actually could have been a fairly decent dancer. Pathetic."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

X huffed. "You don't impress me, Hence. Your father was a failure in raising you, and he's probably disappointed in you at this very moment."

I opened my mouth to argue, but X just skirted past me. "Now, where are those singers? CAMERON, MICHELLE, ADRIANA, SERENA!"

Four people my age scurried into the room. "Yes Dragon X?"

"I would like to introduce you to the ninjas. You will be giving them voice lessons, remember? Alright, so Kai...your trainer is Michelle."

Michelle had dark hair and smiled at Kai. Kai blushed and waved.

She was wearing a red dress that went down to above her knees, gray tights, and black shoes. Her long black hair rolled down to her waist in perfect waves. I can see why Kai obviously has a crush on her.

"Serena, you will be training Zane."

Zane looked over at Serena and nodded. She blinked and bowed her head.

She was tall and pretty, with white-blonde hair, and soft brown eyes. From what I could tell, she was a nindroidess.

"Cameron, you'll be with Jay."

Cameron went up to Jay, grinning, and held up his hand. Jay high fived him and smiled.

"And you, Cole, will be with Adriana."

I gulped. _The_ Adriana?

Adriana waved, and I sheepishly waved back. This girl was a bit snobby and made fun of the others.

Lloyd looked at Dragon X in confusion. "Um, Dragon X? Who am I-"

Dragon X smiled. "Greenie, you'll be with me. I've heard you sing before."


	3. Chapter 3

{Serena's pov}

"Isn't he wonderful?" Mimi sighed.

"Who is?" Cameron asked quizzically.

"Kai."

Adriana snorted. "The green ninja is the best by far, the other ninjas don't stand a chance."

I looked at Adriana. "Actually, they have a great chance of-"

"Zip it Snow Queen," Adriana snapped. I shut my mouth.

Cameron looked at Adriana. "Adri...sis-"

"Cameron."

"It's very rude to-"

"Cameron," Adriana interrupted. "I don't care. Now back to work! This wardrobe situation isn't going to fix itself!"

Cameron grumbled and went back to sorting Adri's high heels.

I sighed and went through all her dresses, which amounted to thirty-four and counting.

Michelle looked over at Dragon X who was watching the whole conversation.

"X?" she asked.

Dragon X cleared their throat. "Adriana Gracyn, come here please."

Adri gulped. She walked up slowly to Dragon X.

"Now, Adri, we talked about this...no more making fun of any of your colleagues, even if they are related to you. Understood?"

"Yes, Dragon X."

"Good. Now, let's rehearse on stage. Concert's in an hour."

Adriana sighed and trudged out of the room. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"You too, Cammie."

Cameron scowled, disliking his pet name of Cammie. I laughed.

* * *

{Cole's pov}

_Mother...please...don't leave me…_

_mother...no…_

I woke up in the dormitory of the Openheimer, screaming.

Lloyd rushed into my room kneeling next to my bed. "Cole? Is there something wrong?"

His eyes turned a deep blue, like they do when his instinctual 'protect the innocent' vibe is going on.

I sighed. "No, Lloyd, just a bad dream is all."

Lloyd's eyes turned back to yellow and he calmed down.

**HEADCANON! :3**

**So Lloyd has different eye shades for different things, like dark blue for his protect the innocent vibe, and in 'hero mode' they're yellow (he's often in this mode)**

**so...yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

**~DragonX (no it's really jordan)**


	4. Chapter 4

{Michelle's POV (hee. :D)}

"Alright, Kai, so today we'll be working on different octaves," I explained. Kai looked like he was in a trance, he was staring at me. I blushed.

"Kaiiiii…..helllooooo…"

Kai blinked and looked around. "Huh? Oh, right, uh, octaves."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "So, Kai, there are octaves for each note, so...how high can you sing?"

* * *

{Lloyd's pov}

I gulped. How high _can _I sing?"

Dragon X cleared their throat. "Lloyd…"

"Um...I don't know…"

X sighed. "Well...try singing this." They played a note on the piano.

I took a deep breath and sang the note exactly.

X raised their eyebrows. "Wow...that's pretty high for a male your age...how about this…" They played an even higher note.

I took another breath and almost made it, only a half step below.

X chuckled. "Hey, that's alright. Even I can't sing that high."

I laughed silently. "Heh…"

Dragon X smiled. "You don't require training, do you? I think you're ready...How would you like to join the Dragon Sparkz?"

I gasped. "Really? I'd...love to!"

X grinned. "You're hired."  
I think I scared the whole city with my scream of delight.

* * *

{Cole's pov}

I couldn't help but ignore Adriana's constant talking about herself. _She's so vain!_

"Cole, are you even listening? What was that scream?"

I shook my head and looked around. "What scream?"

Now that I think about it, there was screaming…

Adriana huffed. "Sounds like...OH MY GOSH!" She ran towards where Lloyd was.

I rolled my eyes. Some instructor.

* * *

{Serena's pov}

"Now, Zane, I-" I was cut off by a scream from another room. I flinched.

"What on Earth was _that_?!" Zane yelled. I shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"You're a _nindroidess!_"

"Oh, right."

We rushed into Dragon X's office.

* * *

{Cameron's POV}

"X? What's wrong?" I asked. Lloyd was standing there, confused.

Dragon X cleared their throat. "What do you mean?"

"We heard...screaming." Jay piped up.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Guys...that was me…"

Adriana gasped. "Are you hurt?!" She skirted around him, searching for signs of injury.

Lloyd looked at her funny. "No...I got accepted into the Dragon Sparkz!"

Cole fanboyed and fell to the ground.

I nudged him with my shoe. "Is...he okay?"

Jay sighed. "Yeah, he's just insane."

I nodded and turned back to Lloyd. "You're going to sing with _us?! _The freakin' Green Ninja!?" I slightly fanboyed, then caught myself. "Uh...dat's cool…"

Lloyd blushed. "Uh, yeah...I guess…"

Adriana fainted with delight and landed on me. I shoved her onto Cole. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

{Dragon X's POV (at the monastery)}

"Ha, ha, yeah, Cole was such a bad dancer, but then he did the Triple Tiger Sashay!" Jay exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow. "He did?!"

Jay chuckled. "Heh heh, yep! Dat's my Nicholas!"

Cole shoved Jay roughly. "Don't call me that."

Jay laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Cole Bucket."

Cole turned red. "H-How did you find out about that...that...name?"

Jay grinned. "It was on your Twitter...one of your friends tweeted it."

Cole groaned. "No…"

I giggled. "Oh Cole...I forgot about that one…"

Cole looked at me quizzically. "What?"

I gulped. "Uh…"

Cole went up to me and pushed back my hood. I held my breath, waiting for the worst.

But all I heard was one word…

"Mom?"

* * *

{Cole's POV}

I almost cried at what I was seeing.

"Cole…"

I ran into my mother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She stroked my hair, crying too.

"Oh, Cole...it's alright…"

I smiled, her love flowing like rivers over me.

Jay sniffed. "So...touching…" He leaned on Cameron's shoulder.

Cameron laughed and moved away, causing Jay to fall backwards.

"OW!" he yelped, shoving Cameron over. Cameron laughed harder, wrestling Jay to the ground.

Serena looked over at Cole and I. "All this time...you were a girl?"

I nodded. "All this time."

Adriana narrowed her eyes. "And you kept a secret from us _why_?"

X raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know? Can't a girl have her secrets? 'Cause you have a secret that I'm sure _Lloyd_ would love to hear."

Adriana's face turned a deep shade of crimson and she looked at the floor. "Um…"

I grinned. "Now I know where my authority power came from."

Mom laughed. "And your strength, don't you forget."

I looked at her. "Mm-hm, sure."

She smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

I grinned. "Maybe it is."

"Cole, I may be medically challenged right now, but I can still whoop your butt!"

"Bring it!"

She ran outside, into the crisp evening air. The others followed me out, curious.

She was sitting in a tree, grinning like the Chesire Cat. "Well?"

I leaped into the tree, causing her to fall.

She caught herself on a lower branch, barely hanging on. She leaped to the ground, poised like a dancer.

I leaped down into a flying kick and waited for the blow, but it never came. She dodged the kick and thrust her leg out, hitting just to the right of my spine.

I groaned and landed on the ground, panting heavily. I then questioned the 'medically challenged' part she said earlier.

She took a step back. "Oh, uh…"

I stood up, looking her in the eye. I had to stand on my tiptoes. _Man, am I really that short? Or is my mom just tall?_

She winced. "Well, Cole...it won't just be you anymore…"

I gasped, realizing what she meant.

* * *

"Wait...you're...pregnant?! MOM!" Cole yelled, stressed. "You could have told me! I wouldn't have fought you if I'd known that!"

Carly **(yes her name is Carly)** sighed. "I'm sorry, Cole, I meant to tell you, but-"

Cole backed away, disbelief in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Mother…"

with that he ran into the night.

"NICHOLAS!" Carly yelled, eyes glistening with tears. "NO!"

**Family issues...geez…**

**Well...I made some edits...so…**

**I HAS NOLIFE**

**But anyway...COOKIES!**

**Wait...aww...I ran out of cookies. Ah well, here's some CUPCAKES! XD**

**REWR! **

**~Jordan**


	6. Chapter 6

Cole ran into Hiroshi's labyrinth, trying to make himself lost. _I probably just risked my siblings life...Some older brother I am._

He tripped over a tree root, tumbling onto his face in the mud.

"Eww...actually, I kinda like this mud!" Cole fell backwards into it, feeling the cool, squishy mud relax his tense muscles and cool him off.

"I could get used to this…" He fell asleep.

* * *

Lloyd woke up to singing in another room. He sat there for a minute, enjoying the sweet melody. He looked down and realized he'd slept in his clothes again. _Dang._

He walked into the kitchen, to find Carly making breakfast.

She smiled at him. "Morning, Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled back. "Good morning."

Cameron came in, his hair messy and unkempt. "Hi…"

Carly looked at him, hands on her hips. "Cameron…"

He blinks. "Yeah?"

"Go put on something decent. No one likes Chima."

Lloyd giggled at the sight of Cameron's Chima pajamas. He blushed and rushed off to his room.

Jay walked in, wearing a tuxedo. Lloyd just stared.

"Are you taking Nya on a date or something?" he asked.

Jay shook his head. "No. My cousin's sister's boyfriend's sister's friend's cousin's sister is getting married. They want me as the best man."

Lloyd shook his head. "Okay...sure."

Carly grinned. "Well, you look sharp, Jay, good luck. Don't...um...fall on your face or anything…"

Jay looked at Carly suspiciously. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kai's father stood up for my wedding...man, that was some horrible luck...anyway…"

Kai came in the room. "You knew my parents?"

She nodded. "Yes...I was even at your mother's funeral."

Kai nodded, blinking back tears. Carly sighed. "Oh Kai...I'm sorry…"

Kai shook his head. "Don't be...there was nothing anyone could've done."

Zane came in the room next, finding breakfast was already made. "Well…"

Carly grinned. "Don't worry, I'm better at cooking then my son is...blame his father for his horrible cooking skills…"

Jay laughed hysterically, clutching his stomach. "Good one! I think _anyone's _cooking is better than Cole's!"

Carly walked out of the room, a finger to her lips, grinning.

Kai stuffed a piece of the fluffy cake in his mouth. He swallowed. "Whoa…"

Lloyd smiled. "These are good!"

Jay grinned. "Wayyyyyy better than Cole's."


	7. Chapter 7

Cole molded the mud into the crude shape of a pot. He hardened it with his powers and set it on top of a tree branch.

He formed a rock from his fists and hurled it just past the pot.

"Dang…" he muttered, summoning another rock. This one missed too, by an inch.

The third one hit the pot but it didn't shatter.

"That is a very good sign, indeed, isn't it, Nicholas?"

Cole tensed and summoned another rock. He saw a man who looked vaguely like Garmadon on a branch.

"Sensei Garmadon?" Cole asked.

The man chuckled. "No, Earthen one, I am not Garmadon. I am his father, the First Spinjitzu Master."

Cole relaxed a little and asked. "Wh-what did you mean by 'a good sign'?

The First Spinjitzu Master chuckled. "Well, you see, that pot you made is like your mother's love for you. You cast wicked words at her when you were smaller, and you missed it a lot."

Cole nodded.

"Then you ran away from home, and that barely missed."

Cole nodded again, tears pricking his eyes.

"And finally, you challenge her to a fight not realizing she was pregnant, then ran from your own emotions. And that hit the pot, but did not break."

Cole nodded, a single tear flowing down his cheek. He wiped it away with a muddy finger, leaving a streak on his face.

The elder master smiled. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be, Cole?"

Cole sighed. "I can't go back...not yet. I need more time."

FSM sighed. "Well, don't be gone for too long, Nicholas."

Cole sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

FSM left and Cole was there, all alone. He cast another rock at the pot, and it shattered.

He picked up a shard that looked vaguely like a curled up infant. He gasped and ran towards where the monastery is.

* * *

Carly gasped with pain as Lloyd laid her down on her bed. She clenched her teeth.

Lloyd winced with sympathy. "Oh, man, Carly, I-"

Carly cried out and Lloyd shut his yap. _Oh man, if only Cole were here…_

Jay came in with a blanket and Lloyd helped position it. Lloyd looked at Jay.

"May I ask why it's pink?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "What if it's a girl? Don't want her having some depressing color, do we? Pink is a good color, dude."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "And if it's a boy…"

"We'll come to it when we get there."

Carly winced. "I don't remember this hurting that much with Nicholas...agh!"

She clenched her teeth tighter and cried out slightly.

* * *

Cole ran, the rain blurring his vision. He had to get to his mom before something bad happened.

He ran in the room to see Carly holding a small bundle of pink blankets, Lloyd and Jay next to her on either side.

Carly looked up and smiled widely. "Nicholas…"

Cole grinned. "Hey, Mom."

The blankets shifted slightly to reveal a little face surrounded by light brown hair. The little girl looked up at Cole.

A tear ran down Cole's face, smearing the mud that was there. Jay snorted with laughter.

"Nice mud streak."

"Shut up, Mouth of Lightning."

Carly held the baby out to Cole and Cole shook his head. "I'll drop her if I do, Mom."

She laughed and shook her head. "Come on, Cole, just take her."

Cole took the infant and held her close. The little one smiled.

"Cole!" she squeaked, grasping Cole's finger.

Carly smiled, crying with joy. Cole's face was wet (not just from the rain).

"Man, she's beautiful, Mom," Cole commented.

Carly smiled. "Isn't she just…"

Jay stood a little too close to Cole. He held his nose in disgust. "Man, Cole, how long has it been since you bathed!? Yuck!"

Cole sighed. "Well, I did wallow in mud…"

Jay gagged and ran out of the room.

The baby giggled and Cole laughed with her. "Sorry, Jay! Can't help being the Earth Ninja!"

Carly sat up slightly and winced. "Agh…" She pulled the blankets back and gasped. Her dress was wet with blood, due to a cut on her waist.

A menacing laugh came from the corner of the room and Cole gasped.

Pythor, the general of the Anacondrai.

"Well, well, well, what happened here? Oh, yes, that unfortunate cut...you're welcome."

Carly narrowed her eyes. "Get out, Son of Arcturus," she hissed.

Pythor laughed. "Who's going to make me?"

Carly stood up, assuming a fighting stance. She threw a spin kick at his shoulder. Pythor barely dodged it.

She leaped up and sent an eagle kick to his head, hitting dead center. Pythor yelped.

"You're...pretty strong for someone who-"

"Just had a baby after 23 years? Yeah, I'm kind of the original Earth Ninja."

Pythor slithered back. "What?"

Sensei Garmadon burst in. "Where is he?! I'll- oh, great."

Carly laughed. "Hello, Fire Ninja."

Sensei G chuckled. "Weren't those the glory days…"

Wu came in, laughing. "And to think Jake was the ice ninja! Look who his kid is!"

Garmadon laughed. "Yeah...that hotheaded student of yours definitely is his mother's child…"

Carly smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment…"

Pythor hissed. "Well, I'd love to catch up, but I have a baby to snatch." He grabbed the baby from Cole and leaped out the window onto a helicopter. "So long suckers!"

Carly gasped. "NO!"

Cole fell to his knees. "The first spinjitzu master was right...the pot does resemble your love…"

Carly fell to the ground, curled up in a tight ball, sobbing.

Garmadon knelt down by her, affectionately rubbing her back. "Oh, Carly…"

Misako entered the room just then to see her husband next to Carly.

"Um...what's going on here…"

Garmadon looked up. "Oh, hey...Misako...um, I'll tell you later…"

Kai walked over to Misako and silently explained it to her. She nodded. "Oh…"


	8. Chapter 8

Carly looked out the window, knowing what she was about to do. She broke the glass, leaping through it to plummet to the ground.

Lloyd witnessed this and leaped through his window, catching Carly mid-fall and falling to the ground, Carly on top of Lloyd.

Carly leaped up in fright. "Lloyd! Why did you save me?"

Lloyd groaned and sat up. "You can't just commit suicide!"

Carly narrowed her eyes. "Who says?!"

Lloyd's eyes pricked with tears. "Cole needs you! If you die, he'll run away again! And even though we aren't related biologically, I still care for you as a mother!"

Carly gasped. "You...you do?"

Lloyd nodded, face wet with tears. He ran up to Carly, arms around her waist.

She hugged Lloyd close. "You're right...oh Lloyd, I'm sorry…"

Lloyd smiled, burying his face in her chest.

* * *

Pythor placed the infant in the machine, flicking switches. The little girl just watched him in awe.

"Py!" she squealed, reaching out for him. He shook his head and turned the machine on.

In an instant the girl was now a snake. Well...snake human.

The little infant slithered out of the blankets, crawling towards Pythor's bow. She squealed when Pythor picked her up.

"Daddy!" she giggled, hugging his neck. Pythor sighed and set her in a crib.

"Good night, Ava Arcturus."


End file.
